


Ir Isala Ne

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping in close confines with other members of the Inquisition stopped Solas and Ashae from being as vocal as they would like, but it didn't stop them from enjoying their nights together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ir Isala Ne

“You, me, your chambers, tonight.”

The words were whispered into Ashae’s ear so quietly that she almost thought she had imagined them. Solas continued walking past her, brushing her shoulder slightly as he strode by. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, just barely, and she could see the faintest upturn to the corner of his mouth.

After weeks spent in the Deep Roads, the Inquisition had finally returned to Skyhold. Weeks spent battling darkspawn, descending deeper and deeper into the caverns under Thedas, until they had defeated the Guardian and left Valta to her studies.

The trip had been exhausting, difficult, and, most frustrating of all, lacking any manner of privacy.

Far given up the notion of discretion, Ashae and Solas had taken to sharing a tent went they went out on missions together. But they were always too aware of the other party members, with their tents pitched nearby, to partake in anything more than wrapping up in each other’s arms to escape the cold.

Well, _usually_ not much more than that, anyway.

After six days in the Deep Roads, when everyone was in their tents for the night, Ashae had snuggled up to Solas as usual, preparing to sleep. But she couldn’t get comfortable. The Deep Roads frightened her more than she cared to admit, and sleeping underground was a strange experience that she hoped to never do again after this trip.

So she kept shifting, turning slightly this way and that, inching away from Solas, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, and then scooting back until she could feel him on her back. But she was still unable to get comfortable.

Her wiggling insisted until Solas’ voice muttered into her ear, “If you do not quit moving against me, vhenan, we will have yet another problem to deal with.” Ashae unintentionally moved back again at that point, and she felt a hardness press against her leg. At her intake of breath, Solas pressed his face into the back of her neck, kissing the bare skin. “ _Goodnight_.”

Ashae rolled over to face him, still under Solas’ arm, pressing her body against his at the same time she caught his mouth with her own, swallowing his groan as she threw a leg over his in order to pull him closer. She ground her hips against his, her body responding to the hard length she could feel through the thin pants he was wearing to sleep in. She felt warmth pooling at her center as she rocked her hips against his again and again, his breaths coming in short gaps.

When she slowed her movements after a few minutes, becoming afraid they would be too loud if they continued, Solas reached a hand out in frustration and pushed up the shirt she was sleeping in, and pulled down her thin smallclothes. His fingers found her folds, and moving with more passion than gentleness, began circling and rubbing her clit.

She pressed her face into Solas’ chest, trying to stop herself from moaning at his touch. Ashae knew how Solas got when she teased him, and he wouldn’t stop unless she asked him to.

And she wasn’t going to ask him to stop.

Ashae rocked into his hand as he pressed his fingers into her entrance, his thumb taking their place in rubbing her clit. Her eyes were closed, and her bottom lip was almost bleeding from biting down on it to stop any noise from escaping. He pushed her right to the edge before pulling his fingers out, and a loud, frustrated groan escaped her lips before she stopped herself.

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” Cassandra’s voice called from outside the tent, where she was probably standing guard at the perimeter of their camp.

“J-just fine, Cassandra.” Ashae got the words out while glaring up at Solas, who was smiling down at her with his pupils dilated and one eyebrow raised. She was aching, and despite his smile, he was still hard.

Ashae shoved him off of his side and onto his back, pulling his pants off before he had a chance to catch his breath. She straddled his legs and bent over, pressing a kiss to his chest. Glancing up, the smile had left his face, his mouth was open slightly as he watched her press kisses down his chest and stomach before continuing lower.

As she ran a tongue up his cock, Solas’ eyes fluttered closed, his head leaning back onto the makeshift pillow that was a bundle of clothes. She took her time, using only her tongue to see how she could make him squirm, and to see how long he could keep his control. She knew how vocal they both were normally, it would take a large amount of effort for him to keep silent.

By the time she took him into her mouth, he was dripping with excitement and his hand found her hair immediately. He didn’t push her head further, but the pressure from his hand made her want to take him further and further in. She watched his face, his head back and his lips parted to show clenched teeth as she moved her tongue around his tip, sucking on him as her hand worked along the base.

Ashae could feel his hand trembling in her hair, she knew he was close. She reached up and put her hand on the one in her hair, guiding him to push her head, and she matched the tempo as he pushed her to move faster, his breath catching. “V-vhenan.” He whispered hoarsely. She knew his warning, and she continued her movements. She wasn’t interested in pulling back, and in moments a moan escaped his lips as he came in her mouth, his warmth flooding her tongue.

“Vishante kaffas!” They heard Dorian call out from his tent. “You two, _stop.”_

When Solas dropped his hand from her head, Ashae pushed herself up, wiping the corners of her mouth on the sleeve of her nightshirt. Solas’ eyes were still closed, and even in the dim light she could see a faint blush on the tips of his ears. Hearing Varric chuckle from across the camp didn’t help matters.

She smiled, lying across his chest until he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his open mouth, one that he returned enthusiastically. When his hands roved down her body to grip her ass, she grinned into his mouth.

“I can wait for another night, ma sa’lath. We’ve kept the others up long enough.”  
  


* * *

  
Her night came the next week, after the glares from Dorian, blushes from Cassandra, and smirks from Varric had been forgotten. They had found a clean stream to wash in, but the night was hot as they were further underground. And when Solas had entered the tent, he had found Ashae spread out on the blanket covering the ground, the other blankets thrown as far from her as she could reach.

His eyes travelled down her form, the thin shirt sticking to her still-damp skin. Her nipples were showing through the material, and the shirt dipped between her legs, the dark curls showing faintly through the white material.

He stopped in the entrance of the tent, making sure it was closed behind him, before moving forward. Without even a word of warning, he knelt in between her splayed legs and tugged on her shirt, pulling her up to meet him. Ashae’s eyes opened, and at the wolfish look in his eyes, she smiled and raised her arms, letting him yank the shirt off of her body. He rolled it up and, after leaning her back gently onto her back, picked up her hips and put the shirt under them.

Ashae wiggled slightly, making herself more comfortable, as Solas watched her closely. He knew the signs to look for, to tell what his lover was wanting from him. A corner of his mouth turned up and he pulled his own shirt off, knowing the tent was only going to get warmer before the night was over with.

He stretched out on the ground, humming his approval into the dark curls at her entrance when he found a good angle to hold his head. Ashae giggled at the sound, but stopped as soon as his tongue traced her core without preamble. He pulled her thighs over his shoulders, moving his head closer. Moving his tongue again, he teased her folds with a finger, and felt her hand scrabbling across his scalp.

It was times like these that he considered growing his hair back, simply to give Ashae something to hold onto.

Instead, her fingernails raked his back as his tongue and fingers moved in unison, drawing breathy whispered moans from her open mouth. Solas hummed his appreciation into her core as he sucked on her swollen nub, feeling the way her hips bucked underneath him, trying to draw him in further.

He licked and teased, drawing out every moment of pleasure for her that he could. Every time she seemed to teeter on the edge, he would slow his movements, not wishing the time to be over so quickly. He nipped at her thighs, as his fingers still worked inside of her, making small bite marks before sucking on the marks, holding Ashae’s gaze with his own as she clamped a hand to her mouth to prevent any sound from travelling outside the tent.

He curled his fingers inside of her towards himself and felt her body shake. Knowing how close she was to the edge, he moved his mouth back to her core, sucking and licking once more until she toppled over the edge of ecstasy, her back arching with one hand still over her mouth and the other scrabbling at his back, her nails scratching his skin.

Solas didn’t let up, he continued working his tongue and fingers until she was gasping for breath. When a whimper tumbled from her lips, he pressed his free hand to her thigh, sending magical warmth travelling to her core. Moments later she was shuddering under his touch again, her fist pressed into her mouth as she bit on it to stop from crying out.

Slowing his movements, Solas pulled away from Ashae’s trembling body. She was exhausted. He pulled the rolled up shirt out from underneath her hips as she laid her head back, removing her hand from her mouth as she watched him with half-open eyes. Her gaze dropped from his face to his visible erection, straining against his pants.

Solas waited until her eyes drifted back up to his before shaking his head, his lips quirking in a smile. “Not tonight, vhenan, you look as if you’re about to float away as it is.”

She drifted a hand down lazily, trailing it over her breasts, stopping to rub them before moving it down to caress her legs. He watched the path her hand took, his body aching for release, wanting to take her right there in that tent, not caring what the others in the camp overheard.

But he did not. He restrained the urge, tossing Ashae her shirt as he grabbed one of the extra blankets to cover her with. She always got cold after they made love, particularly when she was so exhausted after it was over. Lying down on the blanket next to her, Solas pressed a kiss to her temple, then to her lips, her eyes closing already as she began to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Solas lay awake for several minutes after her breathing evened out. She was asleep now, he was certain, but his body refused to relax. He knew he would have to give in and give himself the release he needed if he was to sleep, the images of Ashae’s face shining in pleasure were weaving through his mind, causing his stiff length to throb all the harder.

He reached a hand down and took himself in it, first moving his hand slowly, remembering the week before and how Ashae’s mouth had felt on him. His hand moved further up, his thumb swiping against the pre-cum, imagining it was her tongue rolling him between her lips.

His hand moved faster as he thought of all the noises she made as she took him further and further into his mouth, and the way her green eyes had locked onto his blue as she sucked. He stifled a groan, his hips jerking upward to meet his hand, pumping himself into his fist as much as he could without waking Ashae from her sleep.

Moving slightly away from her, he turned in his side and rubbed his palm over his tip again, this time the moisture there was enough to allow his hand to glide faster. Up and down, faster and faster his hand moved, with his face buried in his free arm to muffle any noises.

Ashae rolled over, and he froze when her arm wrapped around his waist. “I wanted to help with that.” She mumbled sleepily into his shoulder, her hand travelling down to cover his. “Do you want me to?”

“Y-yes.” Solas managed to get out, his hand letting go of his cock to guide her hand to it, his own hand pressing over hers. She pressed her body against his back and moved her hand up his shaft, whispering elvish phrases-ones he had let slip during times of pleasure- into his ear. As she moved her hand, his hips jerked to meet it, and her body moved with his. Pressed together, they moved in unison, until Solas felt his control slipping.

This time he held the noise in as his body jerked and he came into their joined hands. He had his shirt ready nearby, and after he cleaned up, Ashae pulled him back over to her. She kissed him, soft and slow, running a hand up his back, trailing her fingernails over his scalp.

“Ar lath ma.” He breathed into her mouth as his hands found their place, one in her hair and one on her back.

“As do I, ma sa’lath.” She murmured, pulling away to bury her head into his chest.

And that was how they finally fell asleep, too tired to search for each other in the Fade  
  


* * *

  
And now they were back at Skyhold, and Ashae was taking her first real bath in weeks. And tonight… well, Solas had set the precedent for the night before they had even walked through the doors of the castle.

She had been waiting all day. Throughout meetings, meals, speaking with members of the Inquisition about the trip to the Deep Roads. All of it had seemed to blur together, and the few times she had spotted Solas across a crowded hall or long table, one corner of his mouth was upturned as he watched her, his eyes darkened.

She could feel the warmth pooling in her body as she thought of the coming night, finally out of that gods-forsaken tent, and no longer within talking distance of any other members of the Inquisition.

After her bath, Ashae had to stop herself from going find Solas. He had told her that her chambers was the place to wait, and so she chose to let her skin dry by lying in front of the fireplace on the soft rug, turning every so often to get rid of the water beaded on her body.

The warmth of the fire was overwhelming for the closed room, and she walked to the balcony, pulling on a thin robe she had purchased from Val Royeaux a few months earlier. Ashae opened the balcony doors, letting the cool breeze enter the room and waft through her damp hair.

“They’re going to hear us again if you plan on leaving that door open.” Solas had padded up the stairs to quietly that she didn’t know he was in the room until his voice sounded out, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around to look at him, her robe lazily falling open from the movement, and his eyes travelled from her face down, and back up, his pupils still dilated as they had looked over dinner.

“All of Thedas could hear us right now and I wouldn’t give a damn.” Ashae spoke, closing the door before making her way to him slowly, taking her time to let him continue to devour her with his eyes.

“Yes, but this time we’re not going to be interrupted.” His voice was lower, his breathing slightly heavier than usual. He stepped forward to meet her, his hands reaching out to grasp her hips as soon as she was within his reach.

Ashae let him pull her to him. Some nights she took charge, others were his. Tonight was one of those nights she knew he was going to be the one giving orders. A smile lifted her lips at that thought. She was more than willing to give that power to him for the night.

“And tonight, no one is going to hear us.” His voice was low in her ear now, and she felt magic twist the air around them.  Looking up, she saw a shimmer on the walls of her chambers. Looking back to Solas, the slight smile confirmed her suspicions. “Barriers surrounding this entire room.” He dropped his head closer to her, his lips brushing her ear. “Do you want to see how loud I can make you scream for me, vhenan?”

Ashae shivered with anticipation, turning her head slightly so she could see the heated look in his eyes. “Tel’felas, ma sa’lath.”

With a low growl in his throat, Solas pulled her face to his and, in the moment she gasped at the impact, slid his tongue through her open lips. His hands were weaved into her hair, grasping at the short locks, pulling her face to his as close as possible, his tongue pushing her own aside, seeking and searching.

Ashae gripped his hips, trying to pull his body closer, and he let her. Her hands moved to the waist of his pants and he broke the kiss, stripping the pants off faster than she could have done while occupied. His shirt came off just as fast, and her thin robe followed. The only thing left between them was his necklace, he had learned by now that Ashae usually found creative uses for the long, thick cords if he didn’t throw it off. She reached to grab his hips again, but he caught her hands, holding them at her side as he moved forward, pressing his hardening length against her thigh.

He sucked at her neck, speaking when he came up for air. "Dirth ma nuvenin emma’in ma.”

“Ir isala ne, Solas.” She could barely get the words out as he pressed against her. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then, as she had wanted for all the weeks they were in the Deep Roads. He moved his lips to her ears. Taking the tip of one with his teeth and tugging on it.

“Dirth ma _isala_ emma’in ma”

“Ir **isala** ne.” Ashae repeated louder, a cry following her words as his head ducked and his mouth found one of her breasts, pulling on the nipple with his teeth. Her head went back as he held her hands, his teeth and tongue worrying her breast while he continued to grind against her, his erection hard and long.

“Ar tu ma garas.” His voice wasn’t soft now, it was strong and loud as he took his mouth from her breast. “Ar tu ma numin mir.”

“Then do it!” She cried out, frustrated at his lack of actual contact between them. “Gods, Solas, take me or I’ll do it myself.” It was a hollow threat, she knew that he knew it as much as she did, but it pulled a slow smile from him before he let go of her hands and lifted her up. He carried her across the room, reaching with one hand to push everything off of her desk, including all of the important letter she was supposed to answer son.

When the desk was cleared, he laid her on it before climbing on it himself. Ashae moved her legs to wrap them around his hips, but instead he pulled her by the waist, pulling her closer to him, lifting her legs into the air until her calves came to rest on his shoulders. Solas pulled off his necklace, wrapping her wrists together above her head with the cords, and looping them around the handle on a drawer to that she couldn’t raise her arms to reach him. She tugged slightly, the cords were tight, but didn’t hurt. She never felt unsafe with Solas, and he would stop at any sign she was in pain.

He threaded a hand through the soft dark curls at her center, his cock almost pressing at her entrance. His eyes were darkened, and his gaze never left hers. “Dirth ma isala emma’in ma.” He repeated, leaning over her prone form.

“Solas, please.” Ashae moaned, feeling the tip of him press against her thigh.

“Tell me, vhenan.” He was teasing her again, his fingers raking across her skin and flicking her nipples as they worked their way down.

“Solas!”

“Vhenan.”

“ _Fenhedis_ , Solas, take me _now_!”

Grabbing her hips, he plunged into her, burying himself as deep as she could hold. Her head fell back and a cry left her lips at the pressure before it was gone as he pulled almost all the way out before plunging in again. His knees ground on the desk as he pulled her hips down to meet his, thrusting into her core again and again, her moans growing louder as every thrust went deeper. One hand was on her hips, pulling her towards him, and the other was at her clit, circling it as he added to the pleasure of each thrust. He spoke to her in elvish, sometimes soft, sometimes loud and commanding. She couldn’t understand most of the things he was saying, but her body responded in turn to the movements he made as they moved together on the desk.

With a spark of magic leaving his fingers, she crested suddenly, her body convulsing with waves of ecstasy as Solas continued the circling motion with his thumb, pulling out of her. As soon as her back stopped arching of its own accord, he untied her hands, led her to the bed, and flipped her over onto her stomach. She spread her legs, raising her ass into the air, and before she was steady on her knees, Solas was on her again.

This time he started slow, as he nudged his way into her folds, finding the angle he needed to reach her core. “Right there, Solas.” Ashae gasped, and Solas groaned with pleasure as he sunk deep into her, his hips pushing into her own as he thrust. She clutched the blankets beneath her as he continued moving slow, drawing each thrust out until she begged him to take her again, and then he would thrust deep into her.

“Tel’felas.” She pleaded again, and Solas pressed his face to the back of her neck, thrusting faster now. Ashae wanted to scream in frustration until Solas pushed her knees out from under her, turning her on her side, and began pushing her into the mattress with his thrusts.

“Elvarel, ma sa’lath.” Gasping for breath, she repeated the one word that was everywhere in her mind. “Elvarel, elvarel.”

They were so intertwined that Ashae couldn’t tell where Solas began and where she ended. All she could do was beg for him to go faster, harder, and Solas was obliging to every whimpered word that left her mouth.

As Ashae orgasmed a second time, Solas pushed on, chasing after his own release. He pulled her legs up to his sides and buried himself deeper, riding out her shudders of pleasure before flattening himself against her body and burying his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his as he rocked his hips, thrusting himself deeper. She reached and grabbed his hips, helping to pull him in further, and moved to the rhythm, feeling his body tense as her pleasure was no longer the only thing he was after.

Ashae kept her eyes opened, she loved the expressions Solas showed when he was close to cresting. His eyebrows always knit together, and his mouth opened slightly as moans escaped his lips. He never cried out quite as loud as she did, but his moans were enough to send a jolt straight to her core.

She rolled them over, so that she could give him the last push he needed, sinking herself all the way down on him, letting herself be filled up with his warmth as his moan cut through the room. His hands grabbed for her waist, helping her to keep thrusting herself onto him as he rode out the waves of pleasure, his head thrown back on the bed with one hand grasping the blankets as if they were a lifeline.

As he slowed the pace, Ashae pushed up on her knees, letting Solas remove himself from her, before sinking to his heaving, sweaty chest. He pulled her close, one hand travelling up her sweat-soaked body, all the way to her face where he pulled her close again, drawing her in to a light kiss, and then a deeper one, his tongue curling around her own as his other hand pressed on her back.

“I think that made up for some of the nights we had to spend quietly in that tent.” Solas said when they broke apart, his hands tracing along her back.

“We were down there for weeks. We still have a lot more of them to make up for.” Ashae mumbled, pressing her lips to his again for a moment.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Solas responded, his eyebrow raising wickedly, and Ashae felt him starting to stiffen again beneath her. She grinned and raised up, reaching for the necklace that was lying next to them on the bed. _She’d_ find a use for it, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases I pieced together using the wiki:  
> “Ir isala ne” – ‘I am in need of you’  
> “Ar tu ma numin mir” – ‘I will make you cry (scream) for me’
> 
> The following phrases are credited to geeky-jez, and her elvish smut project:  
> “Tel’felas” – ‘Don’t go slow’  
> “Dirth ma nuvenin emma’in ma” – ‘Tell me you want me inside you’  
> “Dirth ma isala emma’in ma” – ‘Tell me you need me inside you’  
> “Ar tu ma garas” – ‘I will make you come’  
> “Elvarel” –‘more, or more effort’


End file.
